Chaos and Love
by EEVEEpokemonDEDENNEdragonair24
Summary: <html><head></head>When Dawn finds her and her friends in a young offenders prison for charity work, she never dreamed she would find love here. Paul is a 15 year old serial killer. What happens when the two meet? I suck at summaries, the story is much better. Contains Ikarishipping, Leafgreenshipping, Contestshipping, Pokeshipping, Specialshipping & Soulsilvershipping.</html>
1. Chapter 1

**I hope you like this story. It will be in only Dawn's and Paul's POV, but I may or may not include others, depending. Enjoy! This one is in Dawn's POV.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except this plot.**

.**.**x**x**X**X**X**x**x**.**.

I sat with my best friend Leafia, in my third bedroom, you know, the one with the best view of Berlitz Bay. Yeah. That's right, a bay named after me and my famil- ahem, my family and I. My sentences must always be grammatically correct, must they not?

"Dawnella, are you even listening?" I smiled sheepishly. Oops.

"I am awfully sorry for not paying attention to my guest while she is speaking. Please pardon me." Leafia playfully punched me in the arm.

"I know you have to speak like that to everyone else, I have to too, but I your best friend. Loosen up, will you?" I wrinkled my nose.

"I try, but I keep on worrying I will accidentally mess up in front of my parents. Or worse, Andrew!" I added as an afterthought.

"You have known Hayden even longer than you have known me. Why do you still panic around him?" I buried my head in my hands.

"I'm worried he will divorce and disgrace me after we've married. We all know that he was none too keen on being betrothed to me. What if he suddenly decides he hates me? Then what do I do? How can a couple be a couple when the husband hates the wife?" Leaf scoffed.

"At least you are engaged to Hayden. He is smart, rich and good-looking. I'm betrothed to Ashton Ketchum! He's even-"

"Stop." I cut her off. "I know what you're going to say. You repeated this a billion times before. He's dense, a pig, stupid, even denser than his dense twin Redim, but more optimistic than Kotone,"

"Call her Lyra. She likes Lyra better."

"Kotone, Lyra, whatever, addicted to that Pokachu or Pikamon or whatever game,lazy, will eat you poor, and blah, blah, blah."

"Yeah, but it's all true!"

"But still, Ash won't just randomly leave you. He is pretty loyal to both his parents, and you. But Andrew…" I trailed off.

"Whatever, Dawny. We will talk about this later. Let's call the chauffeur to take us to school, or we will be late."

"Don't call me that!" I pouted, following after her to the garage,

.**.**x**x**X**X**X**x**x**.**.

I walked into my second period classroom. This was my favourite period, since all of my friends were with me for Social Studies.

"Right class, settle down." Ms Chan said. The chatter died down immediately. "As I'm sure you all remember, today is the day your group will decide which charity or organisation you will be volunteering to work with for the rest of the year. I know you've all had a long hard think, and now you have to decide." Everyone turned to their group. "As a team. Your **group **has to decide." My group consisted of: Leafia, Andrew, Ashton, Redim, Koto- I mean, Lyra, and I. My closest friends.

"So, what charity should we choose?" Andrew asked. Everyone looked at me.

"Why are you all staring at me?" I sweat-dropped.

"Because you're the one with all the awesome ideas." Lyra answered. We sat in silence for 5 minutes.

"And time is up! Dawnella, why doesn't your team start us off." My team looked at me encouragingly as I stood up.

"My group chose, um… Future." I said, choosing the first organisation I could think of.

"And can you please tell the class why you chose Future, and what they do?" I was stuck. I had no idea what Future actually was, I just heard the name once, when Ms. Chan was listing all the charities we could volunteer at.

"Ummm…" Luckily, Redim came to my rescue. That guy is so smart, he probably should be in uni. Unlike his twin, Ashton, who should still be in middle school.

"Future sends trained teenagers to juvenile detention who will live there and show kindness to the young offenders, and try to turn their lives around. It is a full time job, and the teenagers have to pretend they have also been sentenced. It is dangerous, as you will be rooming and living with criminals and the guards don't know you are actually good either." My team glared at me. Sorry. I don't want to go there either, guys. Oops. Andrew sighed and stood up.

"We chose Future because we think it will lessen the criminals later. It also will put us in their shoes, and feel how they feel. It also will be a challenge." It definitely will. 6 of the richest children in the world, go live with criminals, with a bowl of gruel per day? This will be Hell.

.**.**x**x**X**X**X**x**x**.**.

My friends wouldn't speak to me for the rest of the day. But luckily, they agreed to come to my house in the weekend to organise things. But chaos was already taking place.

"Ketchum, you are a PIG!" Leafia yelled, when she caught Ashton raiding my private fridge.

"Lyra, how did you manage to fall down the stairs?" Redim and Andrew looked at Lyra, sighing.

"ORDER!" I yelled. Everyone froze. "Okay, I am going to video-phone Future now, okay? So be quiet." I punched in Future's number.

"Hello?" A weary looking man appeared.

"Good Morning Sir, awfully sorry to bother you, but me and my friends would like to work for you."

"Really?!" His eyes shone. "We were just urgently in need of 6 teens, and here you are! It's like you're angels!"

"We're not angels." I assured him.

"Okay. Can I have your names?"

"I'm Dawn Hikari Berlitz, these people are, Leafia Fern Grene, Andrew Shuu Hayden, Redim Edward Ketchum, Ashton Satoshi Ketchum and Lyra Kotone Soul."

"Right. You have parental permission?" We looked at one another.

"Our parents will never let us go." Leafia muttered.

"If we say it's for school, they might." I reminded her.

"Or we could lie about it, and tell our parents we're going to a non-contact school camp, that lasts for 4 months." Redim suggested. I could tell we all felt uneasy about that idea, but it was our best shot. I turned back to the video-phone.

"Yes."

.**.**x**x**X**X**X**x**x**.**.

**And my first chapter is done. Did you like it? Personally, I like this story better, but maybe that's cause this idea is less cliche. But still cliche. Cause every Romance fanfic is cliche. So yeah. I'll update my other story soon, and REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to Sakura Touko and Tokyo-Anime21 who reviewed. **

**Sakura Touko: I'm glad to hear that!**

**Tokyo-Anime21: Thanks! Okay, I'll ignore that. :) Next chapter is HERE!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything.**

.**.**x**x**X**X**X**x**x**.**.

Dawn's POV

The next day my friends and I headed to Future headquarters. A middle aged man and woman greeted us.

"Hello and welcome to Future! You guys must be Dawnella, Leafia, Andrew, Ashton, Redim and Kotone." We nodded.

"Call me Lyra." Lyra corrected.

"Ok, Lyra. My name is Kelvin, and I am the manager of Future. This is my wife Grace. She is a professional therapist and will debrief and train you. Please step in this way." We walked into an elevator. "Level 1 is customer care, Level 2 is training grounds, Level 3 is dormitories, Level four is offices and and Level 5 is my office." Kelvin pressed a button. "We will be heading to my office first." We stepped into a beautiful glass office. There was a collective gasp. I lived in the lap of luxury, but this was something else. Obviously everyone felt the same way.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Grace smiled. "Don't get used to it, you'll be in the dumps in a couple of days." Reality hit us. This was real. We weren't just a couple of rich kids helping charity. In a few days we would be known as hobos, criminals, delqulients.

"You guys will be training in therapy from Grace, Self-Defence from Tom, (one of our employees) and his team and Hacking/Thieving/Robbery/Gangster etc from Melanie, Tom's wife and her team. You will be debriefed according to your strengths and weaknesses."

During those 4 days, I discovered a side to myself I had never known before. When it came to actual physical strenght I sucked, at hacking I was so-so, robbery, I wasn't confident enough, but thieving and stealthiness! I was a pro. By the end of the training session, I was certain that I could pass as a petty thief.

.**.**x**x**X**X**X**x**x**.**.

"Take a seat." Kelvin gestured to some velvet plush armchairs. "Want some tea?"

"Yes, please." I answered. We settled down and Grace gave us each a debrief.

_CONFIDENTIAL_

_For Dawn Hikari Berlitz's eyes only._

_INFORMATION_

_Kalos North Young Offender's Prison (KNYOP) is known as the toughest juvenile detention around. We were recently notified that teens that go there come out worse than when they went in. Also, around 300 deaths have occurred since its opening in 1953. We want to turn the situation at KNYOP by sending 6 trained teens there. _

_YOUR MISSION_

_You and your other colleagues will take on false identities as criminals. You will be rooming and associating with your Leafia, Kotone and 3 other prisoners of your gender. We have one mole, but only he knows. Reveal your identity to no one. You will have a strict schedule and low level education and therapy. _

_FALSE ID_

_Your ID_

_First Name: Dawn_

_Last Name: Unknown, calls herself Dawn Diamond_

_Age: 13_

_Relatives: Unknown_

_Crime(s): Thief. Worked in a circle of famous criminals._

_Backstory: Looked after by thieves from a young age, trained by the same thieves. _

_Leafia Fern Grene's ID_

_First Name: Leaf_

_Last Name: Green_

_Age: 14_

_Relatives: Drew (brother), The Greens_

_Crime(s): Hacker, street fighter. Worked in a circle of famous criminals._

_Backstory: Ran away from home to join criminals when 10._

_Andrew Shuu Hayden's ID_

_First Name: Drew_

_Last Name: Green_

_Age: 15_

_Relatives: Leaf (sister), The Greens_

_Crimes(s): Gangster. Worked in a circle of famous criminals._

_Backstory: Ran away from home to join criminals when 10._

_Ashton Satoshi Ketchum's ID_

_First Name: Ash_

_Last Name: Ketch_

_Age: 14_

_Relatives: Red (twin)_

_Crime(s): Robber. Worked in a circle of famous criminals._

_Backstory: Appeared on a doorstep of criminals as infants with note attached. Trained by those very criminals._

_Redim Edward Ketchum's ID_

_First Name: Red_

_Last Name: Ketch_

_Age: 14_

_Relatives: Ash (twin)_

_Crime(s): Hacker and back-up man: Worked in a circle of famous criminals._

_Kotone Lyra Soul's ID_

_First Name: Lyra_

_Last Name: Unknown_

_Age: 13 _

_Relatives: Unknown_

_Crimes: Thief, Robber. Worked in a circle of famous criminals._

_Backstory: From a young age, she tricked people into thinking she was a harmless little girl then backstabbing. A criminal organisation took notice of her skills and took her in._

I almost spit out my tea in shock. Andr- ahem, Drew and Leaf are siblings? And what kind of tacky name was Dawn DIAMOND? It had none of the prestigious ring to it like Berlitz had. But I guess that was the point.

"Why do I have to be siblings with that Grasshead?" Leaf demanded.

"Hey, I don't want to be related to you either, and watch who you're calling Grasshead." Drew snapped.

Red wrinkled his nose.

"What sort of crime is back-up man? That's just lame."

"Why don't I have a last name?" Lyra asked.

"Well it's better than being called Dawn Diamond." I retorted.

"Why can't I keep the name Ashton?" Ash whined.

"ENOUGH!" Kelvin yelled, banging on his glass desk. "Leaf, you are going to be siblings with Drew, and that's that. Drew, same for you. Red, you are also a hacker, so don't complain. Lyra, you don't have a last name to avoid suspicion. And Ash, Ashton Ketch is was too similar to Ashton Ketchum. You know how famous your dad is, so shut up." We all fell silent.

"Good, now we've got that settled…"

.**.**x**x**X**X**X**x**x**.**.

Paul's POV

I stared blankly at the wall of the classroom, all the teacher's words about algebra going in one ear, and out the other. I had heard the were 6 new convicts coming today. 3 girls, 3 boys. The boys would be rooming with Gary, Silver and I. Joy.

"Paul, are you even listening?" The teacher demanded. No, of course I'm not you hag. I ignored her. *****. I hate her. I hate everyone. Suddenly Lieutenant Surge, the boss of the ****ing detention, popped his he in. I wish his head would actually pop open and his brains would spill out.

"I want these babies. Paul, Gary, Silver, Misty, May and Yellow. Come on infants, hurry up." I glared at the wall, and forced my legs to move. Gary was a hacker, convicted of hacking into the League's security systems, just for fun. Silver was an arsonist, convicted of setting the Johto League HQ on fire. Misty was a vandalizer and a gangster, convicted of trashing some billionaire's house and also convicted of murder in a street fight. May was a drug dealer. An underage drinker. Nuff said. Yellow… No one knew why she was in this hellhole. Yellow was a pathetic little girl, who wouldn't hurt a fly. And I hated all of them.

"Where are we going?" May asked.

"To meet your new roommates."

"I bet they're all wusses." Misty sneered.

"You're the wuss." Gary retorted.

"Oh yeah, nerdy-boy? You want some of this?" Misty challenged. Yellow backed away into a corner. I told you she was pathetic. Silver looked mildly amused. May was too busy stuffing her face with some chips she stole of Lt Surge. I just wanted to kill them all.

"Come here, babies. Girl babies, this is Dawn, Leaf and Lyra, your new roommates. Boy babies, this is Drew, Red and Ash. Have fun!" And Lt Surge walked off." There was an awkward silence.

"Hello? And welcome to KNYOP?" Gary said tentatively.

"Hi?" Brunette girl answered. "My name is Leaf Green and this is my brother, Drew, and this is Dawn, Lyra, Red and Ash." I don't care. I hate you all.

"I'm Gary." Gary was relieved that they weren't going to kill him. Yet. "This is Paul, Silver, Misty, May and Yellow." he introduced us. "How did you guys get into this hellhole?"

"I'm a hacker and street fighter, genius." She commented sarcastically.

"Thank you." Gary mock bowed. Everyone else, even Yellow, who just said I don't want to tell you, told their back story/crime except for me. The blue-haired girl realized this.

"What about you, Paul?" I ignored her.

"Tell me." She pressed.

"You don't have to be ashamed." I twitched. I'm not ashamed, you *****.

"Come on."

"I'm a ****ing murderer, okay? Are you happy now?" She flinched.

"Oh… okay." She said in a small voice. The green-haired guy glared at do I feel so guilty? I've killed hundreds of people and felt nothing, but I don't even make a criminal cry and I feel really bad.

"Sorry." I muttered. Gary and Silver stared in shock.

"Paul apologizes? That's a first." Silver chuckled. I glared at him, shutting him up immediately. Gary sighed, and pressed his fingers to his temples.

"Let's get this over and done with. Follow me." Who made you to boss, mother****er? As the rest of the group followed. I stayed behind and sat down to think. There's no way I'm following you, Gary. I hate you all. Troublesome girl. Why do I feel so guilty? I've never had weaknesses like this before. Why is this Dawn girl any different?

.**.**x**x**X**X**X**x**x**.**.

**Second chapter done. Paul is such an emo jerk. Review, or Paul will kill you. Jks. But still Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I AM SO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE! SCHOOL HAS STARTED AND STUFFS. But on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: Me no own anything.**

.**.**x**x**X**X**X**x**x**.**.

Dawn's POV

I started at the room, disgusted. The dorm had cold stone floors, peeling plaster walls that were crawling with mold and bacteria, and 3 hard bunk beds, crammed in a space that was barely 5.5mx2m.

"Welcome to our humble abode." May spread her arms out wide. "You guys came sleep on the top right bed, the top middle, and the bottom middle." She gestured. "Put your stuff under the beds, Dawn and Lyra, don't steal our stuff or Misty will get you. And trust me, you don't want to see Misty angry." I shuddered at the thought. Lyra quickly snatched the bottom spare bunk, so Leaf and I reluctantly climbed up to the 2 empty top bunks.

"Kay, newbies, hurry up and unpack, I need to give you your schedules." Misty called from the doorway. I quickened my pace, unpacking the few belongings that I was allowed, like toiletries, and cheap clothes from the Salvation Army and old bedsheets.

"Girls, I don't have all day, we're excused from the third and fourth period, but that's it. If I'm late to fifth period, I'm doomed." May nodded in agreement.

"Ms Hosen hates me enough, I can't be late for Home Economics." Yellow admitted shyly.

"Done!" Leaf jumped down from her bed. Oh no, I better hurry up.

"Me too!" Lyra declared. Misty glared at me.

"Dawn, I'm going to count to 10, and you better be down here or you are going to wish you never lived."

"1…" I quickly smoothed out my sheet.

"2…"

"3…" I spread my blanket out.

"4…"

"5…" I tried to rid my blanket of creases.

"6…"

"7…"My toiletries on the upper ledge? Check. My clothes folded neatly at the foot of my bed? Check.

"8…"

"9…" Underwear hidden under blankets so I can't be publicly embarrassed? Check.

"Done!" I squeaked.

"About time." Misty grumbled. "Aren't thieves supposed to be quick on their feet?" My breath caught in my throat. Oh no, no, no, no! "Suppose that's why you're in this dump in the first place."

"Um... yeah." I rubbed my head sheepishly.

"Okay, you were all given the same timetables as us so this should be relatively simple." Yellow mused, looking over my shoulder after May handed the timetables out.

The timetable is the same every day.

5:00: Get up and brush your teeth, get dressed, etc. On your shower day you can have a shower.

5:30: Head down to the mess hall for breakfast silently in a straight line

6:00: Breakfast finishes. Half hour study time. Library and quiet rooms are free for use.

06:30: Maths

08:00: English

09:30: Maths extra block.

11:00: Science

12:30: Home Economics

13:00: Lunch in mess hall. Silence for the whole meal.

14:30: Textiles & Multi Materials Technology

16:00: Elective choice- Art, music, drama or dance.

17:30: Health & Phys. Ed.

19:00: Dinner. Low level chatter allowed.

20:00: Study period. Library and study rooms open.

21:30: Get ready for bed, showers are open if it's your shower day, room inspection.

22:00: Lights out. Strict silence.

Rules

-No fighting allowed.

-No cursing or swearing.

-Girls are not allowed in boys dorms, and vice versa.

-Your shower days are on Monday and Thursday. If it's not your shower day, you are not allowed to go into the showers.

-You are to respect everyone.

-If an adult says something, YOU DO IT. No complaining.

Breaching of rules result in 24 or 48 hour cell isolation, depending, without food or entertainment.

"Two maths lessons per day?" Leaf stared incredulously. "That's torture!" Misty shrugged.

"They didn't send you here to have a nice life, you know. Any other questions?" Lyra raised her hand.

"Oo, oo, I've got one! Where can we choose our elective?"

"They call it elective but actually you don't get a choice." May answered.

"No." Yellow disagreed. "They give you a choice and put you in the class you wanted least." Lyra's shoulders visibly sagged at this.

"But can't you lie about it?" I piped up, confused. Misty sighed and pressed her fingers to her temples.

"Yellow, you're wrong as well. They choose the class for you that matches your weaknesses. So more often than not, you hate it. Any more questions?"

"What is an isolation cell?" I queried.

"I'll show you on the tour." May offered. I smiled at her.

"Thanks, May!"

.**.**x**x**X**X**X**x**x**.**.

Paul's POV

I stared in hatred at my new roomies. Mother****ers. The over protective green haired guy looked horrified.

"What's wrong, Grasshead? Place too run down for you and your giant ego? Well too bad, too sad." I smirked nastily. I sharpened a knife, stolen from the kitchens. Approaching him, I pinned against the moldy walls and ran the edge of my knife along his jawline. The chicken flinched.

"Such a handsome face. But not as pretty as your little girlfriend." I purred. He hissed. "Ah, ah, ah. No hissing. You hiss, you die. And the girl. It would be a shame if something was to happen to her." I slid my knife back into my pocket. "I'll give you a chance. But if you oppose me or rat me out, Troublesome will be dead before you can say die. Or maybe I'll do something worse, if you know what I mean." I smiled. He growled, knowing exactly what I meant.

"You try anything with her, and I promise I will kill you." I replied. I brandished my knife.

"Are you sure?" I threatened. He said nothing, fear reflecting in his eyes. Knowing I had won, I stalked back to the group, where Gary was explaining stuff.

"Oh, and another thing." Gary stopped the eager group walking toward the door to their tour. He swallowed. What he said next made everyone halt in shock. "Have you heard of the curse of KNYOP."

.**.**x**x**X**X**X**x**x**.**.

**Well, didja like it? Paul is a psychotic killer, huh? BTW ,the curse of KNYOP is very important to this story. So REVIEW!**


End file.
